


Stuck With Me Now

by hunters_retreat



Series: The Face [12]
Category: Dark Angel, Supernatural, Supernatural RPF, Supernatural/RPS/Dark Angel/10 Inch Hero Crossover, Ten Inch Hero
Genre: Crossover, Other, POV Priestly, Post-Apocalypse, Psychic Apocalypse, moresome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 11:45:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4827962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Definitely stuck with me now.” He answered as he kissed Alec soundly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck With Me Now

  
He didn’t know where they were.  Alec was usually good about telling him where they were going, teaching him about tracking and trailing when they went on supply runs, but this time he’d been unusually quiet.  He wasn’t sure why, but he had a feeling it had to do with Jensen and Dean.  There was something off about the two lately, even though he knew nothing was wrong.  He thought maybe something was going right, but they just didn’t know how to deal with that. 

He expected that sort of idiocy from Dean and Alec really, but not Jensen.  He needed to find his lover when they got back and talk to him about it.  Honestly, the man had been an actor.  Shouldn’t he have a better emotional grasp than a hunter and a genetic experiment?

He sighed as he came up the ridge and stopped dead in his tracks.  He didn’t know where they were, but Jesus it was beautiful.  Alec was standing just below the rise, looking back at Priestly like he was afraid and without thought he stepped forward, wrapping his hand around Alec’s neck and pulling him close.  “This is amazing.”

Alec wrapped his arm around Priestly’s waist and he could feel him smile into his skin.  “Came out here a few days ago with the supply detail and saw this place.  Thought about the way you talk about the beach and … I know it’s not home … but I thought it might be something.”

Below them was a small valley of meadows.  The river they’d been following trickled down from the left and fed through the fields to a lake that had a scattering of trees that eventually led to a thicker forest on the other side, trailing off for as far as he could see.

“You just brought me out here to …”

“Just to bring you out here,” Alec said quietly.

Priestly pulled him close, pressing their lips together before he grabbed Alec’s hand and started heading down.  “Let’s go!”

 

The valley wasn’t steep and it was easy to get to, though well hidden from prying eyes.  If he didn’t like anything else about B base, he liked this at least. 

They stripped out of their clothes and dove into the cool water, laughing and splashing together.  When Alec turned shy eyes to him, Priestly swam up close, draping his arms around his lover.  “Thank you.  No one’s ever brought me to someplace like this.”

Alec grinned.  “Figured you ought to get something before the honeymoon’s over.”

“Is that what this is?” Priestly teased softly.  “We’re in the honeymoon stage of this?”

“Of course.  Pretty soon, we’ll be in the old married couple routine like Jensen and Dean are and then you can kiss all the sex goodbye.”

Priestly laughed at the thought because if Jensen and Dean were having sex less than they had in the beginning it was a miracle their hearts hadn’t given out on them.  “I’m telling Dean you said that.”

“You just wanna see me get paddled.”

Priestly pressed a kiss to his lips and sighed.  “Maybe.  Maybe, if this is the honeymoon stage I just want you to have your wicked way with me.”

Alec kissed him softly, so damn gentle and he never felt like he deserved the adoration that was in his eyes, but he returned it just the same.  “You know … I mean … it was just … you’re stuck with me now, right?” Alec managed to stammer out.

Priestly looked at him for a minute, thinking about what he was trying to say, thinking about the love he’d lost and what he’d gained when he’d opened himself up to Alec and Dean and Jensen.  It was all or nothing with them and he’d known it at the time.  Nothing since he’d been with them made him want to change his mind.  “Definitely stuck with me now.” He answered as he kissed Alec soundly.  It was his honeymoon after all, he’d be damned if he wasn’t getting lucky. 

 

 


End file.
